


Your Scent In My Mind

by DWImpala67



Series: Scent verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Mpreg, Omega Jared Padalecki, Possessive Jensen Ackles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Jensen Ackles, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Jared was furious! How dare his Alpha deny his needs! He was going in heat and all Jensen cared about was his damn work! Angry with his mate, Jared does what he knows will get his Alpha's attention quickly. He starts dancing seductively.Jensen was growling at anyone who would even go near Jared. The message was clear to everyone. Any attempt to go near Jared or touch him wouldn’t be tolerated.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Scent verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185704
Comments: 17
Kudos: 256
Collections: #ficwip 5k





	Your Scent In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellylop14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellylop14/gifts).



> This fic is coincidentally posted on Jared Padalecki's birthday. Happy Birthday, Jared! 
> 
> First off a big thank you to the moderators of the fandom Wip for comping up with FicWip 5k challenge.
> 
> A huge thank you and a million hugs to theatregirl7299 for being an amazing beta. She had to go through a whole lot of trouble to make sure I get everything right! 
> 
> This fic is inspired from the EW Photoshoot for Supernatural that happened months ago. We get a little glance at Jared Padalecki showing off his dancing skills. It was dellylop14 who encouraged me to write a fic based on this photoshoot. This fic is for her!
> 
> Lastly, a small disclaimer: This is for purely entertainment purposes. I do not own anyone. J2 are their own persons. This is a work of fiction.All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Jared was dancing, twisting and wiggling his ass in the air as he enjoyed himself.

The photo shoot was about the final season of the show but he was having fun and he was happy.

Recently, when they got renewed for last season, Jared and Jensen both had been sad and overjoyed. Sad because they were going to miss their characters, the crew, the whole Spn Family. And overjoyed because they finally could take a breather and plan on the family that they both wanted for so long. 

From the moment they met, they both knew that Jensen was the Alpha to Jared’s Omega. True mates as they say. And they didn’t want to jinx it all so they took it slow. Because not all true mates ended up getting together. True mates were compatible because of their natural scents. Not everyone stood a chance to meet their perfect other half. It was only a few lucky ones who met their true mates before they settled down. The majority of them never even knew they had a true mate! In the world of billions, it was tough to find your perfect pair. However, an Alpha and Omega pair as true mates was a rare thing and usually it ended up with the mating as soon as they scented each other. It was the werewolf thing. Yet, there were instances where the pair would decide to be just friends and parted their ways to settle down with someone else. Neither Jared nor Jensen was about to risk everything. 

That was why Jensen had courted Jared for about two years before they decided to be serious about their relationship. It was clear to them that they were meant to be. They both were Texan boys, both had similar tastes in food and music and both were attracted to each other. It wasn’t long before both of them had admitted that they loved each other. By the time the show entered season 4, they were mated, married and bonded together for life. 

Their life as a mated couple was amazing. The only missing thing was a family to start. But the show took priority over everything and their plans wound up on the back burner. They’d had long discussions about how long they would continue to pander to the PR until they no longer could fill the void in their lives. They weren’t getting any younger. Besides, their doctor had warned, any further delay could lead to a high risk pregnancy for Jared. The more they delayed, the more Jared’s health was at risk. Finally Jensen had put his foot down, marched to the office of The CW President Mark Pedowitz and declared that they both wanted to quit. And the show’s storyline was already getting crappy anyway. To his surprise, he didn’t have to do much. Just a small talk with the producers of the show was enough and it was a done deal. 

Now, they were happy, in love and excited at the prospect of getting to start a family. Jared’s doctor had put him off of his birth control meds and his heat was going to strike him soon. Especially with the excitement thrumming through his body, he was sure, he was going to be in the throes sooner than the doctor had predicted. His Omega was preparing himself to carry his Alpha’s pup, so his hormones were already going extra crazy. These days he tended to get excited over anything and burst into tears over TV commercials. In short he was experiencing his pre pregnancy mood swings, as all the omegas did. He knew this was just a trailer to the actual thing. Yet, he was happy. He had Jensen. Hopefully they’d soon have a pup on the way. That was all that he ever needed, all that he ever wanted. A family. 

Jensen’s wolf was on alert. The sweet scent of his Omega was alluring and messing up with his concentration. They had this shoot to complete and the sweet lingering scent of his Omega going into heat was distracting him enough to adjust his pants frequently. It escaped no one’s attention what was happening between the two and everyone was smart enough not to talk anything about it. An Alpha of an in-heat Omega was dangerous as it was and this was only pre-heat! Jensen was already growling at anyone who would even go near Jared. The message was clear to everyone. Any attempt to go near Jared or touch him wouldn’t be tolerated. Except for the knowing smirks, the crew did their best to cooperate. 

Jared though, was oblivious to all of Jensen’s problems. He was merrily dancing to the tune of the songs. However, between running around like an excited puppy and dancing, he didn’t notice that he had gone into pre-heat and soon he would be losing control of all his senses and begging Jensen for his knot. He was sweating and his cock was getting hard. He was starving to feel Jensen’s scent near him, his touch, his hands all over his body. But his Alpha had work on his mind. Jared tried to bat his eyelashes at Jensen. It didn’t work. He pointed a finger at his Alpha and wiggled it as if calling Jensen to come to him. It didn’t work, again. 

Jared was enraged. He was already sensitive, emotionally. Add to the fact that Jensen denied to comply with any of his demands and he was furious. How dare Jensen deny Jared’s commands? His own mate! In retaliation, Jared started dancing provocatively. Wiggling his ass, doing twists and twirls, showing off his muscles, he did his best to entice Jensen. He smiled when he saw lust and desire shining bright in his Alpha’s eyes. He continued to dance though, without giving a thought as to what Jensen or the crew around him might think. 

Jensen was on edge since morning. He knew Jared was going into pre heat. One sniff had sent him into the kind of euphoria only his mate’s scent ever could. He was more alert this time, because he knew his mate was off his pills. That meant, if they ended up having amazing heat sex this time, there was chance that Jared might conceive and they’d finally be able to have the family they’ve desired for so long. He knew the possibility was less, of him knocking up Jared the first time, still he was eager. Eager to knot the sweet ass of his Omega. He was already hard and growling around at the crew but one look at Jared’s dancing was enough to give him the signal that his mate was pissed with him. Jensen had ignored all of Jared’s hints as they had a job to finish. But, he knew, looking at Jared now, dancing with that beautiful butt, twisting around, showing off his curves, that he’d incurred Jared’s anger. 

In three quick steps, Jensen was standing in front of Jared. His mate suddenly stopped moving and looked at him with wide hazel eyes. Flush pink skin, glistening with sweat, soft pink lips pursed, anger and lust rolling off him, the sight was breathtaking! Once again, Jensen felt himself going back to the day he met Jared. Heat pooled in his stomach as he inhaled the warm and intoxicating scent of an Omega going into heat. He was aware about their surroundings but right now he didn’t give a flying fuck as to what others might think. He wanted his mate, wanted to touch that heated skin and muscles that was packed under the clothes. He placed his hand on Jared’s waist and a moment later found himself being pushed away. 

Shock was an understatement. 

Jared was already miffed with Jensen. Now more so, because his Alpha hadn’t paid attention to him sooner. He needed relief, his preheat taking its toll on him and he knew if Jensen didn’t knot him now, he was going to be a begging mess in front of the whole crew. That’d be just embarrassing. Especially when they were trying to make a baby. So, he tried to seduce his Alpha, dancing and making a show in front of almost fifty people. But Jensen took too long, the Omega was furious with his Alpha for not paying attention to his needs. The Omega decided, his mate needed a lesson on what happens when you ignore him. That’s why the moment Jensen touched him, Jared pushed him away. 

“Not now, _Alpha._ ”, Jared said, eyes blazing with desire, lust and anger, “ _You_ ignored me. Now, _I’m_ gonna dictate the rules.”

“You want to be careful, _Omega_ , don’t play games with me, baby,” Jensen swiftly replied, giving his mate the saccharine smile, knowing it always worked.

That only managed to infuriate Jared even more, “Play games with _you_ ? You were playing games with me! _Me, Jensen_! I need you and you know this is going to be pretty hard on me, but you ig…”

Jared didn’t get a chance to finish as his lips were caught in a deep kiss by his Alpha, keeping a tight hold on his waist. He wanted to be enraged, wanted to be angry at his mate for a bit longer. Unfortunately, his mate knew him better than even himself. Whenever he’d get angry and they had a fight, Jensen would always claim that he looked like an avenging angel, with red flush and eyes flashing with passion, that the Alpha found irresistible. I was one of the reasons why whenever they had an argument, they’d tumble into their bed or sofa, whichever was the nearest, naked, having an awesome make up sex. He shouldn’t be surprised that it worked right now too. He just melted away in the kiss, as Jensen plundered deep inside his mouth, his talented tongue mapping those ridges inside passionately.

“Oh no, baby, I can’t just ignore you. Especially when you’re dancing, smelling and looking sinful, with a dozen Alpha’s roaming around knowing they have to control their urges because _you_ belong to me, baby,” Jensen said, when they broke the kiss as he smirked at the debauched look on Jared’s face, “And they can’t have you.”

“Huh”, Jared was dazed, his insides melted and dancing to the taste of his Alpha. His hands were firmly gripping Jensen’s white t-shirt as if it would physically hurt to let go of him. 

Jensen bent forward, leaning close to Jared’s neck, inhaling deeply as he drank in the sinful smell of his mate and groaned. His mate was beautiful, hazel eyes, wide, pupils dilated, cheeks flushed, shining lips coated with Jensen’s saliva. And he was all Jensen’s. That thought was enough for Jensen’s Alpha to puff with pride and once again capture those lips that Jared was biting right now, knowing fully well that he was making his claim perfectly clear to everyone who had witnessed the whole thing. He was glad he already had claimed Jared. Otherwise, he’d have gone crazy by now and might just have ripped apart two of the Alpha’s on the crew who had been ogling at his mate, while he was publicly displaying the skills, which according to Jensen were only for his eyes. God, he’d have claimed Jared in front of those assholes if they hadn’t been mated for years now. He let out a low growl at that thought. 

Jared was rather enjoying the possessiveness. The mere thought of what Jensen might do to him in public sent shivers down his spine and he felt himself getting wet.

“Jensen” he whispered. “Please Alpha.”

“Please what, my mate” Jensen asked, as he tucked away the string of hair behind Jared’s ear.

“I need…I’m…” Jared was on the verge of begging Jensen right there, the scent of arousal rolling off of him in waves.

“You’re getting wet, aren’t you. All for me.”

“For you, Alpha. Please,” Jared whined, “Please knot me, I need your knot. I need to be…”

“Shh…it’s okay, baby. I’m gonna take you to the trailer and fuck you hard and knot that sweet ass of yours. Okay? Then when your heat is sated, we’ll finish up the shoot and I’ll take you back to the hotel and knot you for hours until I knock you up with a baby.”

“You promise?”, Jared asked breathily, already seeping wet through jeans, as Jensen picked him up, princess style and headed towards the trailer. 

“Oh baby, I promise.” 

It took them three hours to get back to the shoot. No one said a word if Jared was all sweaty, hair sticky and had a limp to his walk as Jensen walked beside him, head held high, a smug smile on his face. They all had heard the screams of an Omega in heat, begging his Alpha to knot him as his Alpha sang love sonnets to his Omega, surrounding him with the warmth of love and togetherness. 

That day, they managed to finish the shoot as quickly as possible and rushed to their hotel, so that Jensen could take care of his Omega much better. 

A month later, when the photos came out, along with the news of Jared’s pregnancy, everyone was surprised except for the crew who had witnessed the how’s and why’s of it. 

And if for the next few months of quarantine, Jensen had to deal with his hormonal mate, well, that’s a story for another day. 

Until then, they both were happy, complete and basking in the joy of becoming parents. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos are most welcome :)


End file.
